


Make-Out Song

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, I sowwy tree, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, UST, derek has emotions but not many, mainly porn., this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been dating for almost four months. But Derek is taking it a snails pace. Stiles is just a horny eighteen year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Out Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay porn scenes are hard to write in a small hotel room on the family iPad next to your parent so that's why this is short... I might write a full thing I'm not sure.   
> Hope you like :) tomorrow might be late as I am at my friends and I'm working on Sunday.

"Hey Derek," Stiles crooned, sprawling over the couch to reach his boyfriend, who was trying to train his betas. It was a puppy pile, I don't know who he was kidding. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jackson piped up.

"No one asked you, Whittemore." Stiles snapped turning back to watch Derek's ass as he trained. "Derek."

"What Stiles?" Derek asked fending off the attempts by Erica and Isaac.

"I have a empty house. You should come over."

"I said a BANG BANG BANGGITY BANG." Erica sung before Derek  flipped her over his shoulder. 

"Sure." Derek grunted and returned to sparring. 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite te common belief, Stiles is not actually a virgin. He just has a hella hot boyfriend who apparently doesn't want them to pass the holding hands level and Stiles does. A lot. So he makes plans. Leaves his window open, (boyfriend or no, Derek still a creeper), tight jeans and no jerking off for a week (That was just horrible). 

"Wanna watch a movie?" Stiles said, having heard Derek skip through the window. 

"It smells like teenage boy in here." Derek grunted flopping on the bed and turning a funny shade of purple. The plan was working. 

"One, that's sexist, have you been in Erica's room it stinks of those teenage boy things. Two, I am a teenage boy. EighTEEN. Notice the teen." Stiles spun round in his chair before lifting himself up and sprawling on the bed. 

"A movie would be good." Derek said through Britten teeth. 

"You are changing the subject." Stiles sighed and flopped on his back. "I don't mean to whine but I have needs Derek. You must have needs." He turned round to face Derek's face.

"I don't want to ruin this, Stiles." Derek said softly, face gentle and scared.

"You won't ruin this. At all. I really like you, Derek and I really want to take it all slow but I also really want in your pants. So can't we do the do and then do the cute stuff?" Stiles asked, sticking his bottom lip out for good measure.

"You know what Stilinski. That sounds like a plan." Derek flipped Stiles back onto his back and kissed him. Derek kissed like a man starved, like he was a smoker and Stiles was his nicotine. His hands where everywhere, so was his tongue. Derek's kisses where bliss. His thigh brushed Stiles' dick and Stiles gasped. Derek's lips dropped from Stiles mouth to his cheek, pressing kisses against his jaw and down to his neck, biting and sucking. Stiles didn't want to think of the hickeys, he was in heaven for the fact Derek Hale was leaving Hickeys on him.

Derek's hand cupped Stiles through his jeans and Stiles swore. Derek looked up at Stiles and he nodded in response to the silent question. He yanked at his zipper and pulled down Stiles' batman boxers with a thorough yank. Stiles sprung free and Derek's head dipped down and slipped the head of Stiles' dick into his mouth. 

"Jesus." Derek pulled his lips off Stiles to smirk.

"I'm Derek." His lips were wet and swollen and just made the smirk even better. 

"Shuddup and suck my dick."

"Bossy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
